Troubles and Dreams
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: Firion is troubled... Quick Drabble of the 2x10 variety since there isn't many.


**Been playing Dissidia non-stop since I got it... It's addicting... **

**Anyway... I got plenty of ideas, and since there are barely any stories so far for Dissidia Fanfiction I thought I'd contribute. I have a few other stories that might make it up, no promises though.**

**Square Enix owns everything except for the creative ideas in my head.**

**Please enjoy the Drabble...**

* * *

**Troubles and Dreams**

By EoSekhmet

Maria, in her infinite wisdom, had once told Firion that when he found the person he was meant to love, (his soulmate, per say) that he would be troubled no more.

He hated to say that she was wrong, but in a way she was so very wrong it wasn't even funny.

"An endless cycle, Cosmos will be defeated and the warriors of harmony will fade, followed soon by those of discord. Then a new era will begin and the bloodshed will start anew." He murmured, remembering the scornful words of the warrior of dischord he had most recently defeated.

Firion's dark brown eyes narrowed in frustration. He stood on the ledge of a cliff that overlooked a desolate valley. Eight of the other warriors were camped not to far away, while he and his partner had wandered away for a moment to themselves.

"So does that mean we are nothing more then fabrications made specifically as playthings for the gods? Are we even... real?"

His lover's arms tightened around his waist and Firion could feel their breath catch against his bare throat.

"It helps... If you don't think about it..."

"I can't help it. If you and I don't really exist, then how do we even know if the memories we hold dear are true? And if we are fated to die and then come back and have no memories of our previous existences then what is the point of this?" Firion muttered, closing his eyes. He felt the other man shift.

"Aw, come on Firion-"

Firion cut him off by turning abruptly, cupping the younger man's face in his hands and meeting his startled gaze with a serious one of his own.

"I can't stop thinking, how many times have we been this close, and I've watched you disappear right in front of me? How many times have I never known you were my match and let you fade away without a care?" Firion stated desperately.

Eyes the color of the ocean looked startled for a moment, before closing as their owner let out a long sigh and responded.

"It isn't like you to be so worried about something like this. We should just try to focus on the here and now, and not worry about the rest of that stuff okay?" When he finished speaking a grin spread across his lips and he opened his eyes to watch the weapon specialist's face.

"I'm really speaking from experience here, so trust me." He added before leaning up and planting a kiss on the troubled man's lips.

Firion returned the kiss and let his hands drop back to his sides. He wasn't quite satisfied with the answer so the questions still bothered him.

_'...But I don't want to loose you now that I've found you...'_ Firion thought, but chose not to voice, as his lover bounced back a bit and shot him that infectious grin.

Firion returned the smile and watched as the young athlete laughed waving a hand dismissively.

"See? You're feeling better already! Now I'm gonna go make sure Bartz and Zidane haven't eaten all the food yet okay?" He spouted, taking off before Firion could reply.

"Try not to worry so much Rosebud!" The blonde called over his shoulder.

Firion couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle at the pet name, before turning back around towards the altered landscape, and his dark thoughts.

Maria had once told him that when he found the person he was meant to be with he would no longer be troubled.

Instead he found his troubles multiplied tenfold and himself and the one he loved living in an almost dreamworld.

-

-

Then again...

-

-

Firion smirked as he thought of Tidus's smiling face, his constant laughter, encouraging demeanour, and how every moment seemed important when he was around...

"It is a very good dream."

* * *

**I practically started squealing when Tidus called out to Frion in the game and called him 'Rosebud'. XD**

**I know it's short, but there will be more. I'm currently working on a much longer FirionxTidus, a drabble BartzxSquall, and a ZidanexWarriorofLight (I know most of you are going WTF?! But I'm a sucker for unusual pairings :P) so stay tuned, I'll be sure to be back!**

**_EoSekhmet_**


End file.
